Trevor Zimmerman
Trevor was the son of Georgina Zimmerman and his father is unknown. He was also the lover of Lucas Hartman. He was born july 22nd, 1836. Early Life He grew up in Archer Falls, his mother being a maid to the Hartman's. He grew up without a father, his mother telling him that he was no good for either of them. He had always been close to Lucas, them being best friends. The Archers treated he and his mother well, considering they were 'the help'. Trevor enjoyed spending time with Lucas and his family. At the age of ten he started to have feelings for Lucas. He hid them, unsure what Lucas or his family would do. He knew he had an attraction to other guys but found that his feelings for Lucas were much more. Admitting To Lucas The Hartman's ended up dying in an attack by wolves on their way out of town. Georgina was busy dealing with helping to set up their funeral. He went to comfort Lucas, wanting him to know how sorry he was. He felt unable to hold back his feelings for Lucas any longer. He admitted to Lucas his feelings for him, only for Lucas to reciprocate those feelings. They started a relationship that had to be kept secret as the town wouldn't understand. Soon though his mother found out. She told him that she already knew and that she wasn't disapointed in him. She moved a way soon after to start work for another family in the next town. Becoming Sick Lucas and he had been dating for the last year and a half. In the Winter months of 1853 Trevor became sick with Pneumonia. He was very ill and Lucas was worried about him. More and more everyday he became worse. Lucas didn't want to tell Trevor's mother as he was afraid that he would be blamed for not being able to take care of Trevor on his own. Trevor remembers Lucas leaving the house for his medicine that had just arrived. Trevor lay there, feeling very ill. A woman appeared from nowhere and asked him if he wanted to live. He told her that he did. She told him that she can allow him to live forever. He told her as long as he could be with Lucas he didn't care. The woman bit her wrist and told him to drink. He hesitated but the smell of her blood was tempting and he was too weak to fight the urge. He drank from her wrist, being pulled into the smell of her blood and the taste being indescribeable. After a few seconds she pulled away and the last thing he remembers is her grabbing his neck and jerking it. Life As A Vampire He awoke to a house that he didn't recognize. The woman that he saw was there. He felt stronger, more powerful. He was no longer sick and he was feeling amazing, like he had never felt before. The woman tells him her name is Amelia and she turned him into a Vampire. He doesn't believe her but she proves it to him. He doesn't know what to think. He asks about Lucas. She shows him in the newspaper about Lucas' death, telling him that he was stabbed to death on the way back from getting his medicine. He can't believe it. He finds out that they are no longer in Virginia. They had left the moment she killed him, breaking his neck. He is hurt that Lucas is dead. She had lied to him and she didn't care. She wanted him as hers, she always had. She had watched them from a distance and saw how in love they were, always waiting for the moment to take advantage of to make him hers. He learns the truth about how she had set it up for Lucas to be killed so that she could have him for her own. When she least expects it he stakes her. At first she didn't die immediately. He used all of his strength and the stake plunged into her heart. killing her. He left, taking with him his new life as a Vampire. Going To Sleep He had made friends in Duncan Kane in the early 1900's. He decided it was time for him to sleep for a while. He had Duncan bury him in a safe place and would awaken him in 2012. Duncan had cast a spell on him so he would wake on his own and that Duncan would be there to give him a blood concoction he had made so that he didn't attack any Humans from sleeping for so long 2014 As soon as the explosion destroyed Serendipity he was awoken. Duncan reversed the spell as a spirit for him to wake up on his own. He wakes up to find the world in chaos. Because he wasn't awake when Vampires lost control and he was under a spell to stay asleep his body is still back when he first got buried, meaning it would be about 100 years before he lost control. He searched for answers. He meets Tasha as she is standing there above is grave. She returned to the place after it was safe and so she didn't get burned fromt he aftermath of the explosion. Duncan's spirit had told her about Trevor being 'asleep' and she went to wait for him when he woke up. She gives him a vial of blood Duncan hid away so that he could contact someone to give to Trevor after he awoke. She tells him everything, him finding out that Lucas had been turned into a Vampire around the same time he had. Death After Tasha was killed, Trevor tries to find sanity in a crazy world. He tries to summon the same Djinn that made the contract years ago. However, without a Witch he is unable to do so. He is soon found out by Vampires that saw the smoke he was creating from using fire to summon the Djinn. He escapes only to be found by the Natalia. She stakes him the moment she sees him. He is killed instantly. He dies on August 14th, 2014. Time Line Change He wakes up with Duncan standing over him, along with others he doesn't recognize. Duncan welcomes him back to the world. He sees vials of blood going into his arms already, meaning blood was being put into his body even before he woke up. Duncan explains to him that Kale Oliver is the new head of The Elite Corporation. Everything that has happened since he went to sleep is explained to him. He finds out that Lucas was alive and he is surprised. He asks where he is now but no one knows. He is told that rumors say that Lucas decided to end his own life. Trevor tells them who Lucas was to him and how he thought he was dead. From then on Trevor searches for Lucas but is unable to find him. He fears that Lucas has met his death. However, he does run into Guiniverre, learning she is Lucas' Maker. He finds out he is Lucas lover from before Lucas was turned. She tries helping him but not even she knows what happened to Lucas. Powers Super Human Strength Super Human Speed Super Human Senses Instant Regeneration Compulsion Super Human Durability Trivia Trevor is actually an ancestor of Natalia Bertolli. This is possible because Trevor had an aunt that had children and over 100 years later Natalis was born. Natalia in the new time line learns of her being related to him.